The performance of a hearing aid may change over time due to degradation of components over time. A consumer may wish to ensure that their hearing aid is operating properly to optimize their hearing experience. Performance and calibration checks for hearing aids are typically performed by professionals using specialized test instruments, such as a hearing aid analyzer. These specialized test instruments are cumbersome due to size, cost, and nuances unneeded in the consumer environment. These nuances are not of interest to a consumer who merely wants a quick check to know if their hearing aid is properly operating within a specification. Hearing aid analyzers or calibration checkers for home use have been developed. However, these systems typically suffer from similar issues related to size, cost, and complexity and may not be generally suitable for administration by a hearing aid consumer in home settings.
Further, conventional hearing aid analyzers typically include costly components for performing an array of tests and scientific measurements well beyond the needs of a consumer for verifying the basic function of a hearing aid. For example, to maintain a high level of acoustic isolation, large insulated boxes are required leading to high manufacturing costs. In another example a standardized size acoustic cavity (known as acoustic couplers) is also used which adds considerable space and cost requirements. The combined cost of a typical hearing aid analyzer can easily exceed $3,000.